1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and so on. The semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices are memory devices in which stored data is lost when their power supplies are interrupted. The volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. The nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices that retain stored data even when their power supplies' are interrupted. The nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. The flash memories are classified into a NOR type and a NAND type.